


A New Experience

by YaoiHeaven



Series: Cleao Mpreg [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba goes into heat as Clear brings him to Clear’s house.





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if my updating/posting schedule is a bit whack 😅 I’m not really used to my schedule myself, so I’ll probably just update or post whenever I feel like it. If you have any suggestions, please tell me :)

...Oh crap.

This intense feeling...the uncomfortable heat engulfing him...

It could only mean one thing.

“O-oi, Clear, can you let me down?” Aoba asked, trying not to sound too worried. Clear shook his head.

“I won’t let Aoba-san get hurt. It’s dangerous on the roof.” Ah. That protectiveness. All alphas are born with that trait. It’s not like Aoba hated it but...now’s not the time.

“Hey, I kinda needa go to the bathroom,” Aoba blurted out, saying the first thing he thought of. Clear furrowed his brows.

“It’s okay, we’re almost there.” He held Aoba tighter.

Oh shit. It’s getting worse...

Then, Clear halted, as if he noticed something. That smell, it’s really sweet. It’s distracting. Clear was noticing it more and more. Aoba started sweating. Hard. And he felt something weird in his lower body...

Aoba let out an involuntary groan and stilled himself. Clear glanced at Aoba, finding his behavior very weird. But...he himself also felt a bit weird. He’d never felt this way before. Clear moved faster and eventually they see Clear’s house. But Aoba could feel himself heating up impossibly hot, and was letting out quick breaths. He needed...release. Quick. It wasn’t a feeling he was unfamiliar with, but it was his first time with someone. And that was bad.

“Aoba-san, are you okay? What’s wrong with you?” Clear asked, the effects of the pheromones making him dizzy.

“Ha, ngh, put me down, quickly, Clear...” Clear finally let him go and Aoba leaned on the wall.

“Come on, go inside,” Clear urged Aoba. After a bit of pushing, they get into Clear’s room. Aoba tumbled onto the bed.

“Water?” Clear asked. He knew very well that he’s being effected, but still isn’t sure what is. It’s a familiar feeling to when he has his ruts. That’s when he realized. 

Yeah. It was back when he asked his grandfather if omegas also had ruts. His grandfather had said that omegas had heats. But Aoba never told him he was an omega...

“Yeah. Water please.” Aoba just needed to be alone for a bit. Maybe then he could deal with it himself...

Boy, how wrong he was. 

His pheromones were too strong to go unnoticed. Once Clear left the room, Aoba quickly undressed himself and pulled the blanket over him. That really wasn’t a good idea either. Omegas in heat could get overheated. Fast.

Clear came back with a cold glass of water. He handed it to Aoba, who pushed a shaking hand out from under the blanket.

“C-Clear, could you l-leave the room for a bit?” Aoba said shakily. Clear hesitated, but nodded and left the room.

Aoba quickly drank from his glass of water, then reached under the blankets to his entrance. Slick was pouring out like a waterfall out of it. Damn, he would have to help Clear wash the sheets later. But that was far from the first thing on his mind.

His fingers slipped inside easily from the lubrication of the slick. His breath hitched; it’d been a while since he’d last done this. But he needed more. Something bigger. He didn’t have anything else he could use, really, so that left him with only one option...

“Clear, Clear,” Aoba whined, hoping he got the memo. He heard footsteps and eventually the door opened. Clear looked like was out of breath, face red and hair messy. It looked like he was resisting the urge to pounce on Aoba.

“Hurry...” The uncontainable look of lust in Aoba’s eyes told Clear that he was ready for anything he had in store for him.

Aoba watched Clear’s every movement as he undressed himself and walked over to the bed. The look in his eyes was wild, as if he was a different person all together. But deep down, underneath the arousal and lust, Aoba knew that it was Clear who was with him.

As Clear spread his legs apart at the foot of the bed, Aoba relaxed a bit. He could feel a ticklish feeling in his lower body, and could hear a squelching sound right after. Then, something prodding at his entrance. It was probably Clear’s finger. It was running circles around his hole, and then it slid inside. Clear kneeled down onto the floor so he was at eye level with Aoba’s glistening entrance, and shot his tongue out to lick it.

It was sweet. Impossibly so. He couldn’t get enough of it, so he began to lap at it. Aoba moans loudly, feeling the roughness of Clear’s tongue and slick started to pour out. Aoba could feel Clear’s fingers thrusting into him, as if trying to pull the slick out of him. Aoba gripped the sheets, moving his hips in a way that felt even more pleasurable for him. 

Before long, he felt a sweet sensation in his lower abdomen, but then Clear grabbed his shaft and held it firmly. Aoba whined with impatience. He wanted so bad to release, to feel the relief he wanted to. Clear pulled his tongue out of Aoba, dick hard as a rock. He stands up, and moves closer to Aoba.

He let go of Aoba’s dick, instead moving that hand to his own, and pumped it a few times, bringing it to Aoba’s entrance. And it felt soooo good, Aoba rut back against it, the head of Clear’s dick breaching him. He moaned louder than he usually does (now’s not the time to really care about that), because of how sensitive his body was due to the heat. Clear understood that Aoba was impatient, and so was himself, so he thrusts up all the way inside, earning a cry of appreciation from the man under him.

The way that Clear was at the foot of the bed thrusting into just the right places with just the right depth enhanced the pleasure. In no time, Aoba felt his mind turn into mush, unable to think about anything but Clear.

Clear picks up Aoba’s dick and pumps it in rhythm with his thrusts. Aoba cried out when Clear brushes his thumb right over the slit, pre-cum oozing our the tip, which brought him to his orgasm. Cum shot out of his dick, coating Clear’s hand in the sticky substance. He tightened considerably around Clear, receiving a groan. After a few thrusts into Aoba’s oversensitive body, he thrust deep inside and released.

Aoba tried to move around, but found that he couldn’t move. Neither could Clear. It was like they were locked in together.

Then, the word came to Aoba. Knotting. Of course. Clear came inside him, after all. Now they were to be locked together for some time.

“Hey, uh, do you want to try to move onto the bed? It’d be a little uncomfortable standing for such a long time,” Aoba said. Clear nodded, and after five minutes, they were snuggled comfortably under the blanket, Clear still stuck inside Aoba.

“You know, this is my first time doing stuff like this,” Aoba said softly.

“Me too,” Clear replies. That would’ve made sense, but it was kinda surprising. Clear restrained himself really well for an “amateur”, and he seemed to have a lot of experience, with the way he moved.

“Well, I’m glad I shared it with you,” Aoba murmured. He was starting to get sleepy.

“So am I,” Clear said, putting his arms around Aoba.

...

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment other pairings you would like me to write about! The one I’m currently working on is a Slyao incest fic.


End file.
